1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to word games, particularly, to forming words from a dealt set of cards, each baring a letter of the alphabet, thereafter, following a given set of rules, providing entertainment and challenge to ones vocabulary adeptness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of word games are marketed that challenge the skill, imagination and vocabulary of opposing players. Most word games that are related to a supporting board with playing pieces that contain alphabet characters strung together to form words on that board. Some games utilize a deck of cards each having one or more letters. Such games are challenging with an educational aspect while providing fun for a group of friends coming together for an evening of enjoyment and socializing.
A word card game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,255 describes playing cards with letter designations in the upper left-hand corner in each of two different invertible positions of the card. There is provided an “information center” giving the letter designation of the card should the card be inverted. Cards are selected and a word must be formed with the cards being able to be positioned in either of their two inverted positions. After the word is formed, the word is then used as an acronym in the formation of a sentence, with the sentence preferable being associated with the word itself.